Finchel Rekindled Relationship
by Mikaylaknutson
Summary: Plot: Finn was in the auditorium getting ready for rehearsals because he was directing the musical grease. Rachel comes waltzing in mad as ever because finn did not tell her goodbye when he left. "what is the meaning of this why didn't you tell me bye" Rachel questioned Finn.


Plot: Finn was in the auditorium getting ready for rehearsals because he was directing the musical grease. Rachel comes waltzing in mad as ever because Finn did not tell her goodbye when he left. "what is the meaning of this why didn't you tell me bye" Rachel questioned Finn.

**Chapter 1 **

Finn looked shocked, and taken aback said, " i didn't know what to say to you because i didn't want to hurt you." Rachel looked stunned. Rachel didn't know what to say after Finn's confession. Finn was 6'4 and had dark brown hair. Finn wore a red t-shirt that had the number 5 in white with blue navy pants. Rachel is wearing a white shirt with a black jacket and a navy blue skirt.

Finn couldn't keep his eyes off of what Rachel was wearing. Finn was tempted to put something on Rachel cause she looked cold to him. Rachel could tell that Finn was looking at her cause it grew really quite, Rachel said "Finn i can tell your giving me the i look cold look and i can tell you im not im comfortable in what i'm wearing." Finn smiled at Rachel romantically and said "i know Rach i just wanted to make sure you were warm enough, don't want you to get sick." Rachel smiled at Finn for calling her Rach it's one of the many nicknames she of a sudden the kids decided to come into the auditorium to rehearse to get ready for grease.

Rachel and Finn decided to hold hands and walk to the stage to give the kids tips to a song they were rehearsing. The play was coming soon so they had to get cracking. Rachel watched how finn was towards the kids it brought back memories of how was towards her and her friends when they were in glee club. was away still but he assured Finn that he'll be back before the .schue has brown hair wears a grey shirt with a black vest and cream colored pants with black dress shoes. The song they were rehearsing is called "your the one that i want".

Rachel and Finn told the kids that they needed to be more confident and to let loose. Finn and rachel wanted the kids to start rehearsing the next song which was the "hand jive", but the kids looked a little bit confused. Finn decided to call upon a friend that he and rachel know to help boost their confidence. That friend was no other than Mrs. Mercedes jones. Mercedes is tall and has black hair, she wants to be like Beyonce one day, she is also a fan of Aretha Franklin. Mercedes gave a whole lot of tips, one tip to marley she gave is to never ever be afraid to belt out the high note.

Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, and the kids worked night and day to get ready for the play. They wanted everything to be perfect from the costumes, to the props, to the music, and of course the choreography.

**Chapter 2 **

2 weeks till play

Preparations were still underway the kids had almost everything ready, they were still working on some last minute things that they needed to get done, but they knew they would have it all done in time for the play. Marley rose is one of the kids in glee club, some people called her the next rachel but she didn't see it that way. Marley is short with brown hair you'll usually see her wear a hat or long boots that goes to her knees. Marley loves to sing just like everyone else in glee club and she's really looking forward to doing grease. Marley just has to keep on telling herself to belt out the notes just liked she practiced and she be fine, she still has time to rehearse but she feels like she can nail it on the night of the play.

Mercedes decided it would be a good idea for the kids to rehearse "superstitious" so she called everyone to the stage, Finn and Rachel decided to sit in the seats of the auditorium, all of a sudden Kurt Hummel walks in and gets in the circle with everyone else. Kurt Hummel is tall, short brown hair, loves anything with fashion, and is Finn's step brother. As they start the song Mercedes was singing it and she points to Marley to belt out the not she practiced so much to do and she nailed it. After rehearsal, Finn, Rachel,Mercedes and finally Kurt, decided to go to Breadsticks just to catch up cause they haven't seen each other for awhile so they thought it was time. As they were eating Mike chang walks in, Mike chang is tall has black hair, loves to dance, and used to date Tina. Everyone was shocked to see Mike and Mercedes asked Mike "why are you here" and Mike said "Finn called me up and told me to help the kids with some more choreography" Mike laughed and Finn smiled.

The next day,

Finn,Rachel, Mike,Kurt,Mercedes, and the kids walked into the auditorium to rehearse more for grease. They all went up stage and go into position to start the next song which was "grease lighting", which it was only the guys so the girls went to the seats and watched. After that song and when the guys calmed down enough to practice more they went and rehearsed the other songs that they already practiced before. Marley was in the choir room trying to get her costume on for grease and she kept on having issues with getting it on it was so tight for her and she said"why is this so tight on me i could have sworn it fit me yesterday," Marley had know idea what to do. She just hopes it'll be fine by the time of the play. Marley had to go and Rehearse the next song with Ryder anyway, But she wasn't going to give up on her costume.

Ryder flynn also attendes Mckinley High, has Brown hair , plays football, loves to sing, and has is so excited to be doing the play grease, he is playing Danny, and Marley is playing sandy.

**Chapter 3 **

Tina Cohen-Chang also goes to Mckinley High, she has long black hair, loves to sing just like everyone else in the club,and used to date Mike chang but not anymore. When Tina found out they were doing grease she was so happy and excited. Tina not only got to be in the play, but she got to make the costumes as well, she loves making clothes. That night Tina, Marley,Brittney, and unique all went to Kitty's house for a sleepover. Brittney is tall, has blond hair, is on the cheerios, people tend to call her dumb but she's not she's smart in her own way and is also on the glee club. Kitty also goes to Mckinley High, has blonde hair, captain of the cheerios, has a crush on Ryder, and is also on the glee club. Unique is tall, loves to sing, loves to wear different costumes that makes them her, and she's also in glee club.

At kitty's house

The girls were in there pajamas getting ready for bed, Marley was in the bathroom brushing her teeth. The girls started talking, and then they started to sing "Look at me i'm sandra dee". When kitty and the girls got done singing that song, Marley come out with this shocked/couldn't believe it look, and says "are you making fun of me kitty," kitty didn't say anything accept turn around and laughed but not to loud so Marley can hear her. After that, the girls went to bed so they were ready for another day of rehearsal. The next day, it was time for rehearsal, and everyone was ready for it. Everyone was excited for opening day.

2 days till opening day

Finn, Rachel,Mercedes, Kurt, Mike, And the kids were so ready for opening night they couldn't wait. Everyone was in the middle of rehearsal when all of a sudden, the doors to the auditorium opened and in comes . The kids couldn't believe it and neither could Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt, and Mike. They all thought he wasn't coming back until opening night, Finn on the other hand knew that was coming back cause they talked about it that night. They were all smiling from ear to ear seeing their teacher/former teacher there. Mr. Schue hugged everyone and said "it's good to see you guys too, now let's get back to work we gotta make sure everything is right where it needs to be.

, Finn,Rachel Mercedes,Kurt, and Mike all went to Breadsticks to catch up on what he had missed, and than talked to them about his trip, and what he did and seen. Everyone was glad and surprised to see . Finn and Rachel were glad that they were talking again, and happy to be in each others arms. Finn and Rachel even decided to be boyfriend and girlfriend again and everyone was so happy for them.

**CHAPTER 4:OPENING NIGHT**

The day that everyone has been waiting for has finally came. Everyone was ready, the choreography was ready and sharp, the props for the show was in its place,and finally, the songs that needed to be rehearsed is all set. Everyone was about ready to go on for the first scene of the play. But before they go on Finn and Rachel called everyone for a show choir circle, the kids didn't know exactly what they meant but they did it anyway. After the show choir circle and after Finn explained to everyone some last minute details and some advice, It was time for the show.

The Start of the show everyone did what they were supposed to do, the crowd just went crazy and had a blast along with the kids. Then came the song "your the one that i want". When the kids were singing that song both Finn and Rachel had a flashback of when finn auditioned for glee club, they were both smiling from ear to ear when that song was going on. Marley belted out the notes she was supposed to do and she didn't even mess up once, neither did the other kids. Then came the ending of the play and the kids sang "we'll be together", the audience was in full blown tears during that song , even Finn and Rachel cause they both were so proud of the kids and they knew that they did a great job, even though it was a lot of work. It was a job well done and the kids knew it to because everyone was happy for them, that's all that mattered to them.

When the play was done Finn,Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, Mike, and were all backstage waiting in the dressing room to congratulate the kids on a job well done. Also, they threw a little celebration for the kids and their families afterwards. All and all everyone was happy Finn and Rachel were even more happy because they were back together again and they both made sure that nothing would break them up again. was even happy for the kids because of the simple fact, on how they worked and he could see it in everyone's eyes that they were ready, and it showed. Finn said to the kids "congratulations you guys i knew you had it yourself to do it and you were all amazing job well done". They all hugged each other.

As for Finn and Rachel, They were both happy to be back together. If they ever got into a fight again, they would talk about it in a nice calm manner, and try to solve the situation together. Finn and Rachel really want to make this work and they will do everything in their power to stay together. Afterall, They are Finchel, nothing or nobody will break them apart. Even if they had a little fight they will always come back . That's how it should always be and will be no matter who's in their way, they are together forever.

**Not a chapter sorry**

Thank you guys so much for reading my first ever fanfiction. I thought it would be time for me to do one, even though it was a challenge for me i'm glad i was able to bring out these 4 chapters to you guys so you can love to read it, just like i loved writing it. Let me know what you guys think of it maybe i'll do another one i haven't fully decided yet, but when i do watch for it. Again, Thank you so much have a great day everyone. :)


End file.
